Random Hearts
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: A very different version of Jennifer and Needy's Love story..I wanna try something new for a change..I hope you can appreciate it...
1. Prologue

**RANDOM HEARTS**

**It's my first story in JB so be Nice..! I know it's kinda different from the other stories but at least I tried..!**

**All the Characters in here are mine (except of course for Jennifer, Needy, and Chip)..**

**Well on with the story..**

_**Prologue**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome the beautiful, Mrs. Lee Lesnicky y Benedicto, our very own first lady" the emcee said in the microphone.

First Lady. Needy smiled to herself. If she didn't love her sister, Lee, she would've been the first lady of Devil's Kettle. And she would've been standing on stage right now, holding hand in hand with her gorgeous husband. And probably, she would've been around with her first Benedicto child, too.

But she doesn't care, she never really loved Chip Benedicto anyway. Maybe she had. But not romantically. Chip had always been the Big Brother she never had. She only agreed to be engaged with him it's because her father wanted her to be happy. But then she discovered Lee's feelings for Chip..

She smiled at the thought that Lee's pregnant with her first cousin. That day was the day of the Inauguration of Lee's foundation. It was her day. After the program, there will be a reception at their Mansion.

Now that her dad is retired on politics, he will be the caretaker of Lee and Chip's Grandchild.

Needy was still clapping when someone called her name.

"Psst! Needy!"

She turned around and saw a guy resembling to Jim Carrey..

"Jed Hello!" she said between the speech for her sister.

Jed went to her and gave her an envelope. " Checkers wanna give this letter to you" he also gave her a periwinkle "and this sorry if Checkers didn't gave you roses but she said it's your favorite."

Her heart skipped a beat as she accepted them " T-thanks Jed"

She smiled a bit "When did she came back?"

"What?" He asked. Maybe he didn't heard her because the crowd was clapping for the speech of her sister. "Just read the letter. I gotta go"

When Jed left, she put the envelope in her bag and took a good look on the flower. Her heart was still beating fast at the though that Jennifer's back in town..

'Jennifer,,' her heart murmured.

On impulse, she eloped with Jennifer just to get out of Devil's Kettle after she realized that Lee was in love with Chip. She just want her to be happy because she knows that Lee will be much more happier with Chip.

She always caught her sister looking at the guy when he comes to visit. But when they announced their engagement, Lee took her bags and went to her best friend in Fresno, California. And that caught Needy's attention.

One day, Needy discovered Lee's feelings through an answering machine. When she heard the message of her best friend, Grace , she dropped the glass that she was drinking on.

"_Lee, it's Grace. Just call me when you got home. My CP dropped at the stairs that's why I can't text you. Just call me so that we could talk about your Chipenator. I know your sad about the whole engagement thing. But one day Chip will realized that you're the one for him."_

Needy got back in the present when she heard Bryan Lesnicky's hard voice, "Needy, Let's go," She looked at her dad questionably. He already forgave her when she 'eloped' with Jennifer Check, the "Checkers" that Jed mention earlier.

"Dad there's gonna be a party after this"

"They don't need you in that party and besides Mindy is taking care of that. Let's go home."

She forced herself to go "Why, Dad?" she asked as they rode on his Mustang.

"I saw Check in the plaza. Observing. I think she wants to have a chance to talk to you." He said and then he saw the Periwinkle. Then he got really angry. "What's with the stupid plant? Who gave it to you? Maybe it's from that girl isn't?"

"Ah N-no, I got it in the plaza. I liked it and I want the gardener to plant this in our home."

He groaned. "Why do you need that for? We had so many periwinkles at home."

"R-really?" to be realistic in her alibi, she threw it outside the car. "There.." and then she looked at the side mirror and it was crushed by a truck.

She cringed. She felt that Jennifer was crushed by the truck.

**Now that wasn't so bad..wasn't..**

**I would really appreciate you reviews…**

**Im sorry bout the bad grammar..**

**Im trying..**

**Just review it…**

**_aNdreichen07_**


	2. The Engagement

**RANDOM HEARTS**

**I hope you appreciate the 1****st**** one…**

**1****st**** JB story…**

**On with it..!**

**Chapter 1: The Engagement**

Needy was so busy cooking in the Kitchen. The maid was helping her in preparing for a surprise party for the 25th birthday of her sister. She was still busy with the cake. Her dad was at the lawn accepting visitors.

"Let's hurry up with this, Lee will be home soon," she said while looking at the clock.

"Im hurrying.."

They were still busy when Chip came into the kitchen, whistling.

" I heard you're cooking." He said "Are we gonna make it for snack time? The Mayor called me early."

"Help yourself guys," She said while tasting the salty shrimp. "There's some Ice Cream too. Eat it up if you want to."

"Wow isn't that sweet you even planned this for Lee? How old is she again, Thirty-five?" He laughed

"Chip!" She said angrily, "She's twenty five you know, no wonder you two don't get along. You're always like that"

He shook his head "She's always shy! Maybe she's afraid of boys. Im not gonna bite her."

"She's always like that. Old-fashioned. She was raised by Grandma and Grandpa." When their mom died, their Grandparents took Lee and raised her.

Moments ago, Lee delivered food for the faculty of her academy. Where she is the music teacher. That's her birthday present to them. This surprise party that she and her dad planned.

When Chip left, the maid spoke. " You know, Needy, Im confused with that guy" She said while mixing the spaghetti sauce. "Is he courting you or what?"

She Laughed "He never did. And I don't know his courting styles anyway."

"Is he your type?"

Needy just shrugged. What was there not to like about Chip Benedicto? He was a charming man, Typical of politicians. And he was very-good looking. And most of all, he liked her. It was obvious.

She has many suitors. There's a business man, Politicians like her father, and there were scions from old rich clans. Even a rock drummer. But when she stayed at Devil's Kettle, the suitor's fade. Maybe it's because she's the daughter of a politician.

Clifford, a son of a congressman in their district, was one of her suitors, his courting was always on and off. He was cute, though and sweet but a little irresponsible. He was always a spoiled brat because he's an only child. But she didn't like her.

"You're not good together" the maid said "Im not invading you personal life Needy but.." she shrugged and turned the flame from the stove "Haiyz..your just not good together."

"How can you say that?" Needy also turned off the stove

"Can't explain. He's handsome, fitted, a gentleman. In other words, a perfect guy" She said "but when he confesses, will you accept it..?"

"when he asked me to marry me, I'll say 'Yes' with all my heart" She laughed"

"Well, he's got everything that you wanted. And he'll be a good husband and father to you soon-to-be children."

Needy thought of what she said. She is lucky with Chip. It's so obvious that he has special feeling for the girl. But he never said that he loves her.

She smiled. Maybe later, if he got drunk a bit maybe he'll have the courage to confess to her? And besides she doesn't have a boyfriend and she's not choosy and she's not getting any younger. Maybe it's time for a serious relationship.

"Well your smiling" the maid noticed

" If Chip proposed to me, what would be your advice?"

"I told you he's the perfect guy"

"Even though you said that we're not good together?"  
"For me, your just like brother's and sisters, but don't think about it if you only think abut what's right for you then do it."

Needy went to Chip's group. She noticed that his eyes are dropped.

The party was a success. She can't believe how her dad pulled it off.

"Having a great time?" She asked Chip when she got closer

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." He whispered "Get me outta here. They're really hard drinkers"

"Sure." She cleared her throat and faced the drinkers. "Um, can I borrow Chip for a minute? We gotta talk"

"Well vice this is something" A councilor said "When will you two get married?"

"Wish it was after election" another one added

"We'll get there" Chip said "well gotta go"

They went to a hut in their back lawn. They're alone. The light was very dim that night. They didn't turn on the lights in that hut.

"Im so tired" She said " I did all of this but my sister just went to sleep. When will the visitors leave?"

He laughed " You want us to leave ei"

"Not you. Only them. If you want you cant sleep at the guest rooms"

"Oh I can still drive home. Im not totally drunk. I got some friends who are drunk. I have to drive them home." He looked at his watch "It's 2 am. Im really impressed. They're still at it"

"Yeah and I wanna video all of their antics"

He just laughed then silence came between them. A long eerie silence.

Chip broke the silence when he said. "Needy, I have been always meaning to tell you this.."

Her eyebrow roused. Does this mean..?

"Yes?" she said when she noticed him quiet again "You've been meaning to tell me..what?

He took a deep breath, then he looked her in the eye. "Needy..I..I feel something for you. And if you'll give me a chance, I'll prove it to you.."

She smiled. "There's no need. I know it. I felt it."

"HA?" was the only thing that he said. Then still staring at her he said "Did..did I hear you right, Needy?"

"Yes,of course.." She smiled

He also smiled "Then..what do you say now?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I..well, I mean.." He stammered. He scratched his head "I don't know how to say this but..I-I would like to marry you, Needy. And I think you're the perfect girl for me. The perfect 1st Lady Devil's Kettle deserves"

She's not surprised with the marriage proposal. After all, they've known each other forever. They're compatible with each other. It's just a matter of time.

She smiled again " Well it's about time"

"Needy-" His eyes starred "You mean to say..?"

She nodded " Yes, I accept your proposal. It would be fun. I guess."

"Fun?" he held her hands and kissed each one. " That would be terrific. A lifetime bliss. I promise you Needy, You won't regret it."

Her smile slowly faded. She just don't know why..

**Well another chapter ended…**

**You have to believe me I really hate Chip with Needy..**

**But don't worry…**

**More surprises up for grabs…**

**_aNdreichen07_**


	3. Needy Meet Jennifer

**RANDOM HEARTS **

**Thanks for everyone who'd review my story…**

**Im really sorry about the bad grammar…**

**Heck I still tried…**

**Hehehe…**

**Well on with the show..!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Time flew by and Needy didn't realize that the wedding date was set. And though everyone was happy for her, she was neither happy nor sad. She was just calm.

"Needy.."

She lifted her face to see who spoke. "Yes,Dad?"  
"Talk to Lee will you?"

"Why?"

"Lee really picked a bad time to leave. She will go to Fresno the next morning"

She thought of it. "But Dad, January's a long way. Let her go."

But her dad was not convinced. "I don't know, maybe she's angry because you're getting married"

She didn't answer. She noticed that Lee's been acting weird lately. But she didn't take that as a threat

"What about your sister?"

"Let's just wait on what's gonna happen Dad. Who knows she found the right guy for her."

Her dad raised a brow. "You know anything about your sister?"

"Just a hunch Dad. Don't get too excited." She laughed

He shook her head "She's old-fashioned. A very secretive old-fashioned girl. And I don't blame her, she's been raised by your grandparents."

Needy never talked to her sister. For once, she was being impulsive, reckless even. She wanted to have her sister a social life.

Lee left 2 days ago. She took care of her interview for the US Embassy.

Lee was the reason why she's like this. And Mindy noticed that.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to be like that, Needy?" Mindy joked. "Don't tell me you having second thoughts of marrying Chip?"

Needy couldn't take it anymore. She admitted it. Mindy was shocked.

"What? Are you blind,girl? He's perfect. If you can't marry him give him to me!" She joked

She took a deep breath "I just wish it was so easy, Mindy.."

Then Mindy became serious. "You mean..you're not in love with him? C'mon Anita, You've known him forever."

"Mindy, I don't feel I deserve someone like Chip. And yes, I love him but there's a big difference between 'I love you' and I'm in love with you.' I love him because he's like a brother to me. And besides, somebody else loves him and I think he's more deserving. She's..she's been loving him in silence for ages. Me, I could never love him half that much."

"Love can be learned you know that" She sighed. "Who is she Needy? I'm curious"

"She's…She's the one Chip will marry someday"

Mindy laughed. "But you're the one who will marry Chip in the near future.."

After that, Mindy left and she got back staring into space. Later, she got on her car and drove it around.

While driving, she didn't noticed that she got out of town. She only realized it when she felt that the road was rocky. And she'll tell her dad about this.

But she stopped when she realized that she went on a private road there were so many bob wires in the place. All that she could do is to get out of here cause she's trespassing. But out of curiosity, she continued to move forward. 'Who owns this place?'

The property wasn't that big, she noticed. Moments later, she saw a hut. She stopped the car and got out.

'Someone's been living here' she thought

She saw clothes at the back. She saw hanged panties with different colors, white shirts and even white boxer's with polka dots. She laughed. Whoever lives here must be a peculiar character. A weirdo perhaps

"What the..!" someone blurted out and she jumped

"Well-well-well! Well I'll be damned!" the girl whistled behind her

Needy got angry she knew this girl. "What the hell are you doin here?

"I should be asking you that question."

"Ha?" she didn't know what to say, but then a smile formed at her face and later became into laughter.

"You! You live here! And those boxers are yours!"

The girl just blushed. She snarled "You saw my washed clothes, so what? When did you came here anyways?"

"I just arrived..I got lost…I was just driving around and.." she trailed off "Anyway, I gotta go" Needy turned around and got back on her car

"Beautiful,wait!"

Needy turned around and pouted. She called her 'Beautiful'.

'Bitch' she thought. And she was a girl for Christ sake! Maybe she's a lesbigay. "What?"

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere. I was just driving around." And went again to her car.

"Miss, wait!" the girl held her hand. But quickly released it. "Where's…your sister?"

Needy raised her brow. "Why's you ask?"

she just scratched her head. "Is it wrong to ask?"

"My sister left, she went to California," she answered. Eager to see her reaction.

"Ha?" she said sadly "R-really?"

"Sorry. I was lying she's taking care of her papers before going to California. Why, you're in love with Lee?"

She scratched her head again. "Ah,no" then she offered her hand. "I don't know of you remember me. But we've already met. Jennifer's the name-Jennifer Check-aka Checkers. But you can call me 'Darling' if you don't want Checkers." She winked at her.

Needy just blushed at what Jennifer said. There's something in her that made her heart skipped a beat. She never met a girl quite like her. She just said nothing and went back to walking.

"Miss Needy, you want coffee? Juice?" she said

"You just don't give up,do you?" She said as she went on her car. "Goodbye Ms. Check and I'm sorry for getting lost in here."

Jennifer never bothered her. She tipped off her hat. "No problem."

She turned on the engine But when she's about to go, the car just stopped. "Damn!"

Jennifer went to her "Do you have any gas?"  
She looked at the gauge. There was still gas in it. She tried to start it again but no avail.

"Maybe it's the batteries?"

"Can you please push it?" she asked nicely. She regretted on snubbing her earlier

"Sure" Jennifer went to the hood of the car and pushed it. But the car didn't start. "Maybe there's something wrong with your car"

"I don't know" she answered " I'll just call a tow truck or I'll just call daddy for help"

"Or even Vice"

She stared at her "Or Vice, Right" she took her cell phone from her bag, but there was no signal. "There's no signal here?"

Jennifer just shrugged "I don't own a cell phone you know."

She sighed. She was very far away from Devil's Kettle and she doesn't know what to do.

"C'mon get out of the car and let's have some coffee in the middle of the afternoon." Jennifer said to her

Again she sighed. Looks like she doesn't have any choice but to look for help in picking up her car.

"Don't worry, Miss Needy, I'm not gonna bite you"

"I know," she snarled she got out of the car and followed her to her hut.

**Another chapter ended…**

**What's gonna happen next..? I know cuz im writing the story…**

**Hehehe…**

**Well review away…!!!!!!**

**_aNdreichen07_**


	4. The Plan

**RANDOM HEARTS**

**Hmm…another chapter….**

**1****st**** JB story…**

**Let's go…!**

**_Chapter 4_**

The hut's flooring was made of hard ash. There's a little table and two chairs made of bamboo. The whole living room was made of bamboo. It doesn't have a door, and the bedroom has two beds in it.

In the whole living room, there was the sink, the kitchen and even a huge jar with a faucet in it. She guessed it was an antique.

It was a cute little place.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes, ma'am" Jennifer said as she served coffee

Needy sat on the wooden sofa, Jennifer sat in front of her, she was smiling while she sipped the coffee and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She consciously asked after drinking her coffee. She put it down on the center table.

"Nothing you're so beautiful just like your sister."

She just shook her head "You really like my sister, Don't you?"

"Something wrong with it?"

"NO. But sorry she's already in love with someone else..You're too late."

"Ows?"

She nodded "If I were you, I would offer that love to someone else"

"But if I had someone to love, that would be you. Cause besides Lee, You are the most beautiful girl on Devil's Kettle. But sad to say, you're getting married to Chip. Im too late again!"

Needy doesn't know if she'll laugh or get angry with what she said

"You really got some nerve don't you?" was the only thing that she said but then an idea hit her. She stared at her.

"What?" she asked " Don't stare at me like that. Im more salty than Chip."

"Im sorry?" she was caught off-guard "What did you say?"

"I said Im more salty than Chip"

"What's that?"

"'Salty' means beautiful. In my own words." She laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away" Jennifer sipped at her coffee

"Are you a-"

"Lesbian?" she cut off. She nodded " Well you could say that.."

Well that shocked her. She never noticed it. I mean it's not her style.

She stared at her again

"Why are you staring?" she asked again

"Nothing. You're beautiful. You're right, you're more salty than Chip. I was wondering.."

"Wondering what?"

"Why are you always in jail?"

Jennifer just shrugged "I dunno. My mom said that Im just a nobody."

"Is that true?"

She shrugged again "Maybe"

"Why?"

"Nobody notices me."  
"Ows? With that hot body of your's?"

"They would notice that. Back at New York, there was a talent scout who wanted me to be a bold star. Sometimes a commercial model."

Needy believed that. She wasn't kidding. She was exceptionally beautiful. And she was surprised to realize that she was enjoying her company.

"My mom was the only one who never noticed me"

"Is that right?" You're just getting in trouble with what you're doing. Last time I heard, you robbed St. Hilaries"

Jennifer snubbed "It was damn right we went in that pharmacy, they were selling expired and fake medicines"

"Even if it's true, It's still wrong"

"Hey!Hey! wait a minute! The reason why I left my mom is that I don't want anyone nagging me"

"Well you deserve some nagging"

Needy didn't personally know Jennifer's Mom. But from what she heard, Madam Zarina was a playgirl. And everyone knows that Jennifer's father was a German. But even madam Zarina doesn't know the full name of the German.

"She's married to Carlo Agueda right?" Carlo Agueda was a wodow and doesn't have any kids

Jennifer just shrugged "I didn't know you know this place. Devil's Kettle is far away from here."

"I didn't even know you own this place. I was just driving around."

"Driving around?"

"It's my therapy when I got problems"

She raised a brow "What's your problem?"  
Needy also raised her brow "What do you care?"

"Nothing. Just interested. It's not obvious that you have a problem."

"No?" Needy Pouted like a dog "Now is it obvious?"

Jennifer laughed. "That was good. And I thought you were a snob."

"Im not a snob"

"Okay..you said it. But Lee's more friendlier than you."

"No way! Im Daddy's political asset. How can Lee be friendly when she's old-fashioned. And she's not an out-going person and although she's not a snob, she's always shy with other people."

"Well for me she's nice. That's why I like her. I've always wanted to have a crush on you. But when I saw you at the pavilion, never notice me."

"Really, sorry. I didn't notice that.." She suddenly remembered that when she saw Jennifer at the pavilion. She would always smile at her, and sometimes winked at her. And in return she would snub her. "Were not that close to wink at me like that in public"

Mischief flared in her eyes. Then she winked at her. "No one's gonna get angry now. We're not in public anymore." She winked again.

Needy shook her head. "You're nuts. As weird as your polka dots" She laughed at the thought of her shorts.

Jennifer's sad affection was genuine. "Don't laugh at it. My Grandma sew it 2 years ago before she died."

She stopped laughing. "Sorry" she sipped at her coffee again "How did your Grandmother died?"

"She died of Diabetes. She's 91 years old"

"She raised you?"

She nodded "Well she's my great,great grandmother. She raised mom and she left me this property before she died."

"Good thing your cousins didn't took it from you"

"Im the only one who lives here in Devil's Kettle and besides, Im the favorite" she said "I'd even took care of it. I grew fruits and vegetables. I even got farm animals too."

Needy just smiled. She was looking at a different Jennifer Check. Before she thought of her as a Drug Addict. But now she realized that she was just a farmgirl.

It was then she decided. "I've got something to tell you, Jennifer"

"Sure, I've already confessed something's to you"

She smiled "I've noticed that. You don't really like the mystery stuff do you?"

"Ok fire away"

She smiled once more "Before I got here, I wanna get out of Devil's Kettle..Until my problems are sorted out"

"Ha? Why? What's bothering you?"

"C-Chip.."

"You don't wanna marry him?"

She nodded "Because my sister loves him. Lee's in love with Chip.."

Jennifer's jaws dropped "What the..Lee! in love with…!"

"Sorry, Jennifer I know you like Lee.."

"Well that IS a problem." She said afterwards "For Us. And to think I've decided to change my ways" she shook her head

"Yours is a big problem. You and Vice are getting married right?"

"Yeah,that's true. But now I'm having second thoughts"

"Ha?"

"Because I know Chip and Lee look good together even though Chip and Me get along well, were not compatible with each other. I mean, he's like a brother to me. But when he proposed to me, It was then I discovered Lee's big secret. She's inlove with Chip. And I didn't noticed it."

Jennifer just tapped her at the back "Well that's life"

She looked at her. At that moment she felt as though she was looking at a kindred spirit. And maybe she found one on her. She appreciated her even more.

Needy smiled at her "You know what, while I was driving, I thought what if I eloped with someone? You know, random selection? If that is someone would elope with me.."

"Are you crazy?" Jennifer blurted out "You're just ruining your life with what your thinking?"

"I'll just choose from one of my suitors"

She pouted "I don't know who are your other suitors, But I know Clifford Damon. He's just a bastard like his father. If you choose him, you'll go through hell"

Needy just stared at her

She was alarmed now "Don't you even dare!"

She just smiled at her sweetly. She has a crush on Lee. Therefore, she was vulnerable because she's still disappointed on what she discovered about her sister. If Chip and Lee didn't get married, Maybe Jennifer will come into the picture.

Come to think of it, Jennifer was beautiful as a matter of fact, now that she was staring at her, She's even more cuter than before.

Jennifer got up "Let's go, I'll fix your car"

"Why the rush? You're the one who wants to have coffee"

"It's getting late. I don't wanna panic Devil's Kettle"

"Let them worry. I'm enjoying my stay in here"

She smiled sweetly. And Jennifer didn't like that smile. And she doesn't know what she's up to..

**Whew..!**

**That sounds promising…**

**What's gonna happen..now..?**

**Please review it I would love to hear from you…**

**_aNdreichen07_**


End file.
